Surprises and Visitors from the Future?
by random103
Summary: Before the Cell games, everybody is training. Then, some people from the future decide to pay them a visit. Everybody is shocked when they [the time travellers] arrive. NOT a crossover, and some might be OOC in this. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey! Sorry about my other story, 'Unexpected Love'. I kinda lost interest in it, but if anyone wants me to finish it, 2-3 happy reviews should be enough to make me finish it! I was bored one day, and I was thought it would be hilarious if the future characters and past characters were to meet. Just read the story, it'll make sense than! Not a one-shot. Some people might be OOC in this.

It was three days before the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan were relaxing at Bulma's house with ChiChi. For once, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, Puar, Chiaotzu and Piccolo had decided to rest as well. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Future Trunks and Krillin were involved in an intense discussion about Cell.

"But how can you be so relaxed?! Cell might blow up the world in three days and all you can do is there with that sardonic grin and say that we'll make it through!" Yamcha shouted. Tien, the level headed one took Yamcha's arm and pulled him down.

"Calm down Yamcha. I'm not sure I can beat Cell, but I've trained as hard as I can. I'm quite sure I can't get any stronger. Now what's the point in training myself to the ground? It'll only weaken me." Goku said.

Piccolo began saying" But Goku, how can you be so calm? We still have thrree days left, so why not trai-"

He was cut off by Vegeta.

"Hah. What Kakarott says is fine by me. You're too weak to do any good. Besides, I'm the one who's going to defeat Cell, not any of you weaklings."

"Yeah, Like you beat Cell after he absorbed Android 18, right?" Yamcha sneered.

Vegeta got angry. "Why, you little!" He was cut off by a loud bang and a lot of smoke. As the gas cleared, a time machine very much like Future Trunks' showed up, only bigger. As they all rushed around to look at it, The door crashed open. Sounds of spluttering and coughing could be heard from the inside. Then, someone came out. That someone was Vegeta. Another one.

Hah! Cliffhanger! How cruel can I get? Can you guess?^_^ R&R please!

- random103


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! So here's the second part. Hope you like it! R&R please!

Everybody stared in disbelief. Another Vegeta?! How could it be?!

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta#2 barked. "Is something on my face? If not, why are you staring at me?"

Yamcha gulped. "He's Vegeta alright. Hehehe..." He quipped nervously. Then, they heard a muffled 'thoomp!' and 'Ow!' Goku climbed out! Then Yamcha, and A Bulma who had cut her hair, ChiChi, Krillen, or it seemed so, because he had hair, android 18, A smaller version of someone who looked like Trunks, a mini-Goku, A young boy and girl with short hair, and Piccolo, who seemed normal.

"What?" Bulma said. Suddenly the young boy who looked like Trunks ran up to Vegeta and tugged at his spandex.

"Dad!"He said.

_"What?!" Bulma #1 said. Suddenly the young boy who looked like Trunks ran up to Vegeta and tugged at his spandex. _

_"Dad!"He said._

Vegeta looked down at the boy with disbelief and horror on his face.

"What? Did you call me-did you call me dad!" He asked incredulously.

"Brat! I'm over here!" Vegeta #2 called.` The boy ran to him and tugged at his spandex.  
>"Dad, I'm hungry! And I want to spar!"<p>

"You, little brat, how can you spar with me?" Vegeta #1 asked, smirking a little. (AN: sorry about the numbers, in case it's confusing. #1 is the first one, #2 is the second).

"I bet a million zeni you cannot beat me!" Trunks said with a Vegeta-like smirk.

"Oh?" Vegeta #1 said turning super saiyan.

"Yeah." The boy said. Then he did something which shocked everyone there. Except for the future visitors. He turned super saiyan. At least, that's what it looked like. He had the same golden hair, green eyes and golden aura that Future trunks, Vegeta and Goku did when they transformed.

"Haven't you guessed it already?" the teenager (I mean Gohan!) said.

"No." everybody said, shaking their heads.

"We're the future you's! From this timeline!" He cried out.

So, how was it? Anything you want me to change, just tell me! even horrible reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Nobody's been reviewing :(, but I decided to add another chapter anyways. Please review, even if it's criticism!

Disclaimer: No! I do not own DB (Z/GT). All credit goes to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation and others.

"W-What?! But-but-but-but-but-but HOW ?!" Krillin burst out.

"And why is Android 18 with us? Who the heck is mini-Goku over there? Who is that teenage boy and that girl? Is the boy Trunks? What-" Piccolo said quietly.

"These are the answers to your questions." Goku said matter-of-factly. "Android 18 is Krillin's wife. The 'Mini-Goku' is mine and ChiChi's second son, Goten. The teenage boy is Gohan, and the girl is his girlfriend Videl Satan, daughter of Mr. Satan. The boy over here is the future version of the baby in Bulma#1's arms, Chibi/Kid Trunks. Does that answer your questions?" He said.

All the #1s(The past ones) stared at him with open mouths. (AN: I know Goku is way OOC here, but I wanted to try. Just tell me of you want me to not have a thinking, intelligent Goku.)

Krillin gulped and blushed. "I-I marry Android 18? Wow."

"And we also have a daughter. Marron. She's at home right now. And you have hair." Android 18 stated.

"Really?" Krillin asked. 18 nodded. Goku #1 stared at the boy he now knew as Goten with wide eyes. He hadn't even considered the fact that he could have a second son. But he did look exactly like Goku.

Meanwhile, Gohan #1 was staring at Videl while she shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, please could you stop staring at me? I'm not dressed up in your Saiyaman Costume, so I don't what there is to stare at."

"Sorry." Gohan muttered, embarrassed." I was just wondering why a beautiful girl like you would want to go out with me. And how ironic it is that I ended up with Mr. Satan's daughter." Gohan #2 laughed and smiled at both Gohan #1 and Videl.

"Well, believe it or not, she _is _my girlfriend." Meanwhile ChiChi who had appeared as if out of nowhere (Past ChiChi, or ChiChi #1) was staring at Videl and Gohan. Suddenly she hugged both Gohan's.

"Oh, I can't believe it! My baby, my little boy, now he's practically a grown man! And he's taller than me! Going out on dates, high school, all the the other stuff!" She cried. "Uh, mom I can't tell if you're happy or proud or sad?" Both Gohan's said. She pulled away and smiled.

"Well of course I'm proud, silly! Don't tell me you can't tell!" She grinned at them all. Meanwhile, another family scene (kind of)was going on elsewhere at the lookout.

Vegeta #1 and #2 stood, each respectively with Bulma's #1 and #2. (AN: Is it too confusing? because I wasn't sure.) Mirai Trunks stood along with the past versions of Vegeta and Bulma and Kid Trunks #1. Kid Trunks #2 stood with his parents.

"so, this is what the brat looks like as a child?" Vegeta #1 asked.

Is it better? please tell me if you want to change something, I love constructive criticism! =) So, R&R please. And what do you think of all the #1s and #2s. are they confusing? And i decided to make the chapters longer, since I thought they were too short. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's reviewing! *pouts* Please R&R! Please! And tell me if you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: There are some things that cannot be undone, no matter how much you wish for it. The fact that I do NOT own Dragon Ball (Z/GT) is one of them. :-(

"Y-Yeah." Bulma #2 replied.

"And you cut your hair." Mirai Trunks said.

Bulma shrugged. "it got in the way, so I cut it." Everybody nodded.

"Are you Mirai Trunks?" Kid Trunks spoke up. "Mom and dad say that you're a super saiyan too. Are you really from another timeline?" Mirai Trunks nodded and turned super saiyan. " I still don't believe you can turn into it too, kid." He said. Kid Trunks gave a very vegeta like smirk and turned super saiyan. Again. Everybody's jaws dropped and then they returned to the time machine.

Till they returned, everybody had gathered there. Android 18 #1 was looking shyly at Krillin #1 and he was looking back. They both had visible blushes on their faces. Their future counterparts were smirking deviously.

Both Goku's were grinning that famous Son grin and asking the Chichi's when they could eat, and Gohan's #1 & #2 and Videl were talking happily. Both Piccolos and Goten were talking with Dende #2 (did I mention he was there too?) and Mr. Popo and Dende #1. Yamcha, Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu were talking amongst themselves. When they saw the briefs, all the other saiyans cheered.

"Can we eat now, ChiChi?" The Goku's asked excitedly. Both ChiChi's sighed and nodded her head. Both Goku's (AN: Is it still confusing?) jumped up and down and rushed to the table. Every non-saiyan had wisely grabbed their share before the raging tempest's known as Goku's, Vegeta's, Trunks', and Goten gobbled everything up. After even those people (Or aliens?) were full, they sat down along with everybody else.

Vegeta #1, having recovered from the delicious aroma of the desert, looked around with his usual smirk plastered to his face. "You, future us's, have a lot of explaining to do."

Is it okay? Please, please review. I haven't gotten ANY reviews till now, and I updated four chapters in less than a month =(. Please, I want at least three before I post a new chapter. Anyways, hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for the long wait guys, I know it's been at _least _two months since I did anything, but - I was busy :/ Sorry. Anyways, this is the newest chapter, so please review!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Dende #2 asked curiously. He looked a lot like a namekian teenager, which he was -.-<p>

"You have to explain to us why you are here, how you are here, all the developments-like Goten and Marron- which basically means you have a LOT of explaining to do." Bulma #1 explained. Everyone else (all #1's) nodded, save Vegeta and Piccolo.

"We-e-l, I suppose we should explain ME first. Hmm?" Videl said. Nobody contradicted her. They knew what would happen to them if they did. (Hint: An angry Videl, a lot of screaming and LOTS of blood ;))

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I'm in a hurry, but I promise the next one will be longer!<p>

- random103


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for the short last chapter, but I promise this one will be longer ^_^ Hope you enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

><p>Gohan #1 nodded.<p>

"So. Gohan and I met some time before at Orange Star High School. Gohan was a new student there. It's located in Satan City, which is named after father, though he city used to be called Orange Star City before. He had two secret identities, one as the Gold fighter, which was how he looked as a super saiyan, and one as Saiyaman, which was you in a costume and helmet, though later on he wore sunglasses and a both were eighteen years old."

Gohan #1 looked confused. "So you're saying that Mom sent me to a high school which you studied in, and I also had two secret identities no one knew about?"

"That's right." Videl said. "Since you didn't have to travel space anymore, you decide just to take care of crime in Satan City and elsewhere around the Earth if need be."

Gohan nodded.

"Then, I got upset. Usually I took care of crime, since Mr. Satan is my father, and I didn't want any caped idiot ruining this for me. I tried to find out who Saiyaman and the gold fighter were, and eventually I figured out they were both Gohan. Becuase I threatened him, he taught me how to fly, and later sometime before Buu, we started dating." Videl continued.

"What is 'Buu'?" Goku #1 asked confusedly.

"Buu was a pink blob of jelly who was very powerful. He tried to kill everyone on this planet, but was defeated." Piccolo #2 said.

Everyone looked confused.

"He means that..." Gohan #2 said, and launched into a detailed explanation which would kill the poor author if they had to write it.

At the end, everyone looked further confused than before. When Gohan #2 opened his mouth again, but Vegeta's said together

"Drop it!"

So threateningly that he shut his mouth.

"Any other questions?"Bulma #2 said.

"Well, how did I die?" Goku #1 asked. Gohan #2 winced, though he (Goku #1)didn't notice it. Vegeta and Piccolo did.

"Umm..." Chichi said. Then, Goku #2 said.

"I died when Cell was frustrated and ha decided to blow himself up and take the entire planet with him. I couldn't let this happen, so I teleported him to King Kai's place, where he exploded, killing Me, King kai, Bubbles and Gregory with him, though they were revived afterwards." he said.

"That's not true, dad." Gohan said emotionlessly. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"He died because..."

* * *

><p>So, was it good? Please review, and tell me:<p>

In the next chapter, do you want me to kill

A) Yamcha #2

B) Piccolo #2

C) Goten

D) Videl

E) Kid Trunks (the seven year old)

F) Mirai Trunks

G) Chichi (Both of them)

H) Both the Dende's

Please tell me! :-)

- random103


End file.
